Shadamy: La Era del Apocalipsis
by DarkRevenger
Summary: Sigue la historia de dos erizos enamorados, con una nueva mision y con mas enemigos que nunca, conoceran a un nuevo aliado que los llevara hasta el borde de lo inimaginable. Dejen comentarios y sigue la historia :D Si no sabes como va, lee Shadamy: Atrapados en el mundo de Sonic exe
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Despertando de la oscuridad

En un pequeño planeta, alejado de toda la vida, había una enorme puerta de piedra, en esa puerta se hallaba un signo, una estrella con ocho puntas de color negra. El planeta tenía un aspecto tenebroso, mas el frío se hacia presente con las enormes ventiscas que que liberaba el viento. La nieve provocaba que las montañas se tambalearan y provocaran desprendimientos de nieve.

En la puerta se hallaba escrita una frase en un idioma muy antiguo, la frase era de unos antiguos hombres que vivieron en ese planeta, pero que por las constantes batallas acabaron por irse. La frase decía así:

"Que los valientes guardianes vigilen esta puerta, y que allí te pudras, hasta el fin de los tiempos"

El viento resopló con mas fuerza y una luz de color morado oscuro fue impregnando toda la estrella hasta que la puerta se abrió... Una sombra salía de aquella puerta...

-He vuelto...- Decía mientras miles de horrores salían y se esparcían por el planeta...- Ya nada podra detenerme.- Dijo el sombrío monstruo mientras avanzaba hacia su primer objetivo... La Venganza...

Lejos de allí, a millones de kilómetros, un erizo y una conejita jugaban y se abrazaban con mucho ánimo mientras una hermosa eriza leía un libro sentada en un banco.

-Venga, solo lo haré una vez más!- Decía el erizo color azul claro.

-Esta bien.- Dijo la conejita mientras le sonreía.

El erizo cogió la moneda y hizo el truco de magia, cerró su mano y luego, al abrirla salió una mariposa.

La conejita aplaudió sorprendida:

-Eres increíble, ¿como lo has hecho Sonic?

-Es un secreto, pero si quieres, mas tarde te digo cual es el truco.- Le guiñó el ojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Avelyn, ¿puedes venir un momento?- Preguntó la eriza de color rosada.

-Ahora voy Amy, espera un poco Sonic.- Dijo ella con un tono dulce y se dirigió hacia ella.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella la miró a los ojos y luego dijo:

-Quiero irme, no aguanto más estar aquí sola.

-Aguarda un poco, Rouge llegará pronto, además, recuerda que Silver y Blaze, vendrán esta tarde.- Dijo Avelyn un poco disgustada.

-Esta bien.- Contestó.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que de pronto, apareció Rouge, acompañada de Blaze.

-Hola chicos, ¿donde están Silver y Knuckles?- Preguntó Sonic.

-Se quedaron jugando al pacman y pasaron de venir con nosotras.- Dijo Rouge mosqueada.

-Hola Rouge.- Saludo amy con una sonrisa, pues Amy era una intima amiga de Rouge.

-Hola rosita, ¿que tal lo llevas?- Pregunto la murciélago.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú, Blaze?

-Mal, tengo unos días muy negros, pesadillas y muchas noches sin pegar ojo.- Dijo con mala cara.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Sonic.

-Pues vereis...

No le dió tiempo a hablar cuando llegaron Vector y Charmy con una tanda de pasteles para comer todos juntos.

-Luego les diré.- Dijo Blaze casi en un susurro.

Todos quedaron muy contentos con el buen de talle de Vector pero no todo eran sonrisas y carcajadas, pues no muy lejos de alli, en el espacio... Flotaba una nave. Tenía una insignia con forma de calavera dorada, varias armas a los laterales y parecía que no había nadie a bordo desde hacia tiempo, dentro se podía escuchar el sonido de los metales al aguantar la presión del espacio y los continuos movimientos de la nave. Entonces, todos los aparatos de la nave se encendieron, las pantallas emitían luz y unos tubos criogenizados comenzaron a abrirse, uno, en especial, tenía a un hombre con una armadura color oscuro, una insignia en forma de U y una máscara con forma de calavera, con la máscara no se distinguían muy bien pero se podría deducir que estaban cerrados. La pantalla comenzó a parpadear y dar un mensaje de aviso, el hombre comenzó a mover sus dedos y su cuerpo. En la pantalla ponía: Apocalipsis.

Una voz se escuchaba por toda la nave, una voz suave pero siniestra, esa voz decía:

-Comienza... Vuelve... Es hora de despertar...- Cada vez era mas alta hasta que...- El Apocalipsis ha comenzado...

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, este es otro capitulo en mi historia, espero que disfruten :P**

**Todos los personajes descritos son de Sega y de WorkShop :O**

**Y también de una chica super maravillosa :P**

Capitulo 2: El Capitán

Era un día soleado, la luz del sol era más brillante como de costumbre, un erizo azul recorría a toda velocidad las hermosas calles de Central City, los pájaros volaban y parecía que cantaban al son del viento. Aquel erizo, Sonic, se paró delante de un parque con unas rosas en la mano y una caja de bombones en la otra, sonriendo y mostrandose totalmente decidido, entró en el parque y busco con la mirada a una conejita que entrenaba en un prado con un lago lleno de cisnes.

El erizo se acercó sigilosamente y se colocó detrás de ella, sin previo aviso, la abrazó de espaldas a punto de decir una pequeña frase:

-Feliz, San...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por dos astutos golpes en el estómago y en la cara.

Sonic calló al suelo y se quejó del golpe.

-¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?- Gritó Sonic enfurecido y a la vez triste.

-Sonic, recuerda que sigo enfadada por lo de ayer.- Dijo la conejita, Avelyn, molesta.

La memoria de Sonic fué sorprendida por un flash, cuando se habia olvidado de que tenía que quedar con ella por la noche en el restaurante, Letinuag Magnefic, para cenar.

-A sí que nada de rosas y de bombones, estoy enfadada.- Dijo con un puchero infantil y se alejó para seguir entrenando.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba un cocodrilo, mirando la escena, mientrs se comía un helado y hablaba con uno de sus mejores amigos, Charmy.

-Te digo que la crema de cacahuete esta deliciosa si le hechas chocolate.- Dijo Charmy entusiasmado.

-Mmmm... Tengo que poner a prueba ese experimento.- Dijo el enorme cocodrilo, llamado Vector.

-Aún sigues pensando en ella, ¿verdad?- Dijo un camaleón que descansaba encima de la rama de un árbol.

-No me tires de la lengua Espio, ella era especial, diferente a las otras, y la quería.- Dijo con franqueza.

-Perdona Vector pero tienes que superarlo, ya encontraras a alguien que llene tu corazón.- Dijo Charmy animándolo.

Cerca de allí un equidna iba caminando por el parque hasta que se paró para saludar a una eriza que leía entretenida un libro, era Amy.

-Hola Amy, ¿que estás leyendo?- Preguntó el equidna rojo.

-Hola Knuckles, estoy leyendo un libro de Romance, trata de un caballero oscuro que entra al infierno y rescata a su princesa de las garras de su enemigo más temido, el Señor de las Tinieblas.- Dijo la hermosa eriza rosada.

-Bueno, yo paseaba por aquí y te vi leyendo, a si que... Su voz calló cuando varios meteoritos se acercaban con peligrosidad hacia la gente que estaba hablando en una cafetería.

Sonic se dió cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir y se apresuró a sacar a todos los que iban a ser aplastados por aquellos meteoritos, con su velocidad, despejó la zona y se dispersó antes de que lo aplastaran.

Cuatro enormes objetos destrozaron el prado y la cafetería dejando unos pequeños cráteres y la cafetería en ruinas. Al observarlos con detenimiento, cuando se despejó la nube de polvo, se dieron cuenta que no eran meteoritos, eran cápsulas de color rojo con forma piramidal y puertas triangulares a cada lado. Llevaban una insignia con forma de cuervo y una calavera debajo de las patas, todo era de un material dorado. Sonic se acercó con cuidado, Knuckles, Amy y Avleyn se juntaron y se acercaron un poco para ver que era lo que había caído.

Vector, Charmy y Espio se preguntaban que era lo que pasaba y sigilosamente se metieron entre unos arbustos para observar que era lo que ocurría.

-¡No os acerquéis, podría ser una trampa!- Gritó Knuckles.

-Es verdad, tened cuidado.- Dijo Amy, preocupada.

Sonic y Avelyn fueron dando pasos pequeños hacia los objetos hasta que entonces las puertas se abrieron violentamente y rompieron el suelo fragmentándolo.

Unas siluetas se distinguían entre el polvo y de ellas salió lo que parecía ser un soldado. Una armadura de color oscuro se distinguía notablemente, tenía un casco con una máscara calavera de color blanca, tenía una hombrera con claveras doradas y su arma era mazo de batalla donde la maza era sustituida por una triple hacha unida por la parte trasera de cada una y pinchos en el filo.

Se le veía tranquilo, calmado y seguro con cada paso que daba. Detrás de el un gran robot salía de otra de las cápsulas, armado con un lanzallamas y con un fuerte blindaje, se acercó hasta donde ese soldado oscuro y no movió ni una de sus armas. También salieron otros soldados con una armaduras de color rojo, llevaban una espadas electrificadas y unos escudos dorados con lineas blancas, los escudos eran rectangulares y tenían una cruz parecida a las cruces de los templarios. Otros soldados se pusieron al lado del soldado oscuro, llevaban unas armaduras de color blancas con una faldas de color gris y cascos que llevarían los antiguos caballeros medievales solo que los ojos les brillaban con un color de intenso azul claro, sus armas eran unas lanzas electrificadas y una metralletas acopladas en las manos. El resto de los soldados llevaban armas ligeras como metralletas o ametralladoras pesadas que tenían unas grandes mochilas que conectaban el cargador con una cuerda llena de balas.

Sonic se le veía entusiasmado, se acercó y dijo:

-Venga, ¿quien quiere ser el primero?

Ninguno de los soldados, ni el propio soldado oscuro que parecía ser el jefe se inmutaron ante su reto. Sonic corrió a una velocidad muy rápida para asestarle un golpe al que parecía ser su jefe. Pero este pronunció unas palabras que hicieron que Sonic se quedara quieto. Sonic, sorprendido, miró al oscuro adversario que levantó el martillo y lo lanzó. Avelyn usó sus poderes de telequinesis para apartar a Sonic, pero el martillo no iba hacia Sonic sino hacia ella que recibió el golpe y calló al suelo de espaldas el martillo rebotó y quedó clavado en el suelo. Knuckles aprovechó la ocasión y intentó coger el maritllo pero se sorprendió de lo pesado que era, nunca habia intentado coger algo tan pesado. Una lanza le hizó un corte a Knuckles y este calló también al suelo, herido.

Avelyn se levantó y lanzó una bola de fuego al soldado pero los guerreros pusieron sus escudos impidiendo que le diera. Con más fuerza, cogió impulso y disparó una bola más grande pero ocurrió lo mismo, aún más cansada, probó con todas las fuerzas que tenía y lanzó una bola que se volvió de color morada por la efectividad que tenía, sin embargo, el robot se interpuso y bloqueó la bola destruyéndola entre sus manos robóticas, Knuckles se levantó para intentar detenerlos pero un puñetazo lo golpeó dejándolo inconsciente. Sonic se levantó y esquivó a todos los soldados llegando incluso a esquivar al robot, cuando se disponía a atacar al jefe este lo golpeó en la cara, adivinando el momento exacto en el que iba a llegar Sonic.

Espio, Charmy y Vector intentaron ayudarles pero un grupo de soldados los rodeó y los obligó a arrodillarse. Amy golpeó con su martillo a los soldados pero el robot la cogió impidiendo sus ataques y Sonic, antes de perder el conocimiento, por el fuerte golpe recibido, preguntó:

-¿Quién... Quién eres?- Dijo esforzándose.

-¿Mi nombre?

-¡Sí! Tu nombre...- Dijo Avelyn intentando levantarse, había perdido mucha fuerza.

-Mi nombre es DarkRevenger, capitán de la primera compañía de los Cuervos Imperiales.- Fue lo último que pudieron escuchar antes que de algunos perdieran el conocimiento y los otros se los llevaran a la fuerza.

El capitán junto con los otros soldados siguieron avanzando mientras más cápsulas caían del cielo y descargaban más soldados y guerreros.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos los que leen esta historia, hola Yneva :3**

**Perdonen si no me comunico mucho pero he estado liado ahora si, empieza el capi :3 el proximo ira dedicado a una persona especial, si, tu claro, la que me alegra ver todos los dias (casi todos :3) Yneva :P**

**Capitulo 3: El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi enemigo**

Despertaron pesadamente en una gran habitación, las paredes eran de una especie de aleación de acero y titanio. Las luces iluminaban toda el espacio y dos grandes puertas de titanio y muy gruesas bloqueaban la salida. Vector se levantaba pesadamente, parecía mareado, y se fijó en que ni Sonic ni Amy estaban en la habitación. La puerta comenzó a abrirse y dejó paso a varios soldados como los que se encontraron, todos llevaban armaduras preciosas, doradas con colores vivos, rojo intenso en las hombreras y azul escarlata en el resto de sus armaduras. Sus cascos tenían unos agujeros por donde podían ver, eran de un color verde que brillaba de vez en cuando. Sus armas eran simples, una pistola con un gran cargador y una espada de acero puro electrificada.

De la oscuridad, salió un guerrero con una armadura rojiza y un yelmo de acero rojo carmesí. Llevaba una capa roja y tenía una mochila dorada, de acero también, y un una bandera en una de sus manos, para ser exactos, un estandarte.

Avelyn se levantó muy mareada pero levantó su mano y de ella salió una bola morada de energía. Se la lanzó a este individuo pero nada mas lanzarla la bola se disipó en el aire. Todos los soldados apuntaron con claras intenciones de dispararla pero aquel guerrero levantó la mano en señal de alto.

-Mi nombre es Gabriel, y soy quien dirige las tropas de este hermoso crucero de batalla.- Dijo con cierto entusiasmo.

Vector, atónito, pregunto al guerrero:

-Perdona, ¿has dicho crucero?

-Sí, donde os encontráis ahora es en un crucero de batalla, Levitán.- Confirmó para su sorpresa.

Rouge, por otro lado, intentaba contactar con GUN para avisarles pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía cuanto tiempo habían estado incoscientes. ¿Sería ya demasiado tarde?

Knuckles y los demás seguían estando muy débiles para continuar a si que el guerrero le dijo a uno de sus hombres:

-Traed al Apotecario, debemos curar sus heridas.- Dijo con tono serio y procedió a hablar.- Supongo que no sabéis porque no os hemos matado, a si que dejad que os explique que hacemos aquí, el tiempo es vital para ambos.

Lejos de allí, en Central City, ahora un gran campo de batalla, se libraban grandes y sangrientas peleas entre los GUN y los Marines Imperiales.

La parte central de la ciudad era un matadero, las fuerzas GUN se batían en retirada mientras los helicópteros proporcionaban apoyo a los heridos, los tanques destruidos en varias partes estratégicas ardían con ferocidad, los cadáveres se amontonaban entre los escombros y era totalmente imposible mantenerse de pie, las balas de los Marines y los láseres de los robots y soldados GUN impedían que se pudiera caminar, los edificios ahora servían como trincheras para ametralladoras y los cielos estaban llenos de nubes oscuras con explosiones de aviación y naves GUN.

La Gran ciudad que en su día fue la mas lujosa del planeta, ahora era un campo de batalla entre dos facciones. En un campamento de Marines, Sonic yacía en una cama, mal herido. Un medico Marine, Apotecario, lo vendaba y curaba sus heridas mientras lo miraba. Su pelaje azul le recordaba el hermoso color cielo de su tierra natal. Salió de allí dejando a Sonic, durmiendo, o eso pensaba él.

-Ufff...¡Me alegro de que se marchara!¡Ouch! Mi cabeza...- Sonic se seguía quejando de sus heridas, su brazo estaba roto y varias costillas seguramente.

Se fijo en donde se encontraba, creía que lo mataría en ese instante pero lo dejaron vivir, ¿Por qué?¿Se abría equivocado respecto a ellos?

Entonces miró a la ciudad desde una de las ventanas y vio grandes humaredas y explosiones a lo lejos. "No" pensó para si, no se equivocaba.

-Te equivocas.- Dijo una voz que lo alertó. Era un guerrero con una armadura dorada y un casco rojo carmesí.

-¿En qué?- Dijo Sonic con un tono borde.

-Te equivocas respecto a nosotros, no somos lo que tu crees, somos buenos y valerosos.- Dijo aquel hombre.

-¿Co-Cómo lo has sabido?- Preguntó Sonic atónito.

-Soy un poderoso psíquico, puedo leer las mentes de la gente, pero no me hace falta usar mi poder para saber lo que te ocurre, erizo.- Dijo aquel psíquico.

-¿Entonces por qué nos hacéis esto?- Dijo Sonic mareándose y cayendo al suelo.

Este lo cogió y lo llevó de nuevo a la cama.

-Pronto, obtendrás respuestas, ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar.- Dijo poniendo su mano en su frente y durmiendo lo en cuestión de segundos.

Lejos de allí, en un complejo abandonado, un científico loco miraba las pantallas de su ordenador y detrás de él estaban varios de sus robots preguntándose que pasaba.

-¡Mirad! ¡Esos idiotas lo están destrozando todo! ¡Como se supone que sembraré el terror y la destrucción si no queda nada! Esta bien, mi paciencia a llegado a su limite. ¡Flota de Eggman! ¡Cargad!

Todos los robots lo miraron por un segundo y reaccionaron ante la orden. Avanzaron hacia una enorme sala con varias naves crucero y se dirigieron hacia los sistemas para iniciar el vuelo.

Una enorme nave insignia se hacía presente y Eggman sonreía mirando su maravillosa proeza, con un ligero movimiento de su dedo dijo para si:

-¡Nadie impedirá que levante mi imperio Eggman!

Lejos, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, una nube de polvo enorme se convertía en un torbellino de rocas y piedras, electricidad y movimientos constantes de radiación. En eso mismo un crucero de color oscuro fue emergiendo del torbellino y avanzando lentamente. En su interior se hallaba un poderoso hechizero llamado Sindri. Su voz era suave y con una ligera gravedad al hablar. Sus ojos púrpuras se hacían presentes al mirar el extraño planeta en el que se encontraba, pero de pronto observó una nave que le resultaba familiar, sonrió ante la nave que tenía delante y dijo para si:

-Nada puede escapar del Caos...

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos los que leen mi flamante historia, gracias por sus comentarios, estoy dispuesto a poner más personajes, eso si, digan me cuales son sus poderes, su nombre y aspecto, un abrazo y un saludo a todos, les dejo con la historia :3**

**Capitulo 4: Recuerdos**

Era de noche, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, los grillos no se escuchaban como otras noches. La ciudad de Central City había quedado destrozada, ya no era como solía ser, los edificios estaban en ruinas, las calles tenían cráteres y vallas de espino, había vehículos destruidos y en negrecidos por las llamas. La parte central, era desoladora, había cadáveres, montones enormes de cuerpos apilados los unos a los otros, muchos de marines y soldados GUN, el cielo reflejaba charcos de sangre y grietas en los suelos por donde esta misma circulaba.

Un grupo de soldados, marines, caminaba por el lugar, observando lo que quedaba de plaza. Uno de ellos observo luz en uno de los edificios y le dijo a los demás:

-¡Mirad! ¡Luz!- Dijo mientras apuntaba con su arma al lugar.

-Déjalo, seguramente sea fuego, tranquilo, si fueren enemigos ya nos habrían atacado.- Observando aquella ventana, siguieron caminando y mirando posibles lugares en los que se encontraran enemigos atrincherados.

En el campamento, el erizo azul, algo más calmado y con mejor aspecto, se había levantado y había ido a ojear el lugar donde se encontraba, había varias tiendas de campaña, vehículos muy extraños con cañones y metralletas acopladas. Llevaban símbolos oscuros, con formas de cuervos y calaveras doradas, se fijó en que nadie que pasaba por su lado le prestaba atención, parecía un fantasma que se volvía invisible ante los ojos de todos.

-Veo que ya estás mejor que antes, te recuperas rápido, erizo.- Dijo una voz a su espalda.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que aparento, mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic el erizo.- Dijo con una voz mas calmada.

-Supongo que no sabes porque hemos venido, ven conmigo, hay alguien que desea hablar contigo.- Dijo el bibliotecario, a Sonic.

-De acuerdo, vamos.- Dijo Sonic.

Lo llevó a una tienda un poco más grande que las otras, de color roja con lineas doradas. Dentro se hallaba el guerrero oscuro con el que Sonic se había peleado un día atrás. Su martillo lo llevaba en la mano, como la primera vez que se encontraron. Sus ojos rojos miraban fijamente a Sonic, y su tranquilidad y paciencia se hacían esperar de semejante guerrero. Sonic no se estremeció, más bien se alegro de volver a verlo, nunca había conocido a alguien que fuera tan fuerte como para tumbarlo de uno o incluso de dos golpes.

-Bien, iré directamente al grano, mi nombre es DarkRevenger, capitán de esta fuerza que ha acabado con vuestras defensas en menos de lo que tardamos en llegar. Sonic, ¿me equivoco si digo que ese es tu nombre?

-Sí, a si es.- Dijo confirmando lo que ya había dicho.

-Bien, Sonic, nuestra presencia aquí es porque necesitamos vuestra ayuda, para detener a un enemigo, alguien muy poderoso que pretende destruir vuestro mundo.- Dijo.

-¿Por qué venís aquí diciendo eso, es nuestro mundo, nosotros nos encargamos de protegerlo, venís aquí, destruís todo lo que se os pasa por delante solo para decirnos que viene un enemigo a nuestro mundo y necesitáis nuestra ayuda?¿Por qué no os comunicasteis con nosotros y pedirnos ayuda directamente?- Preguntó Sonic, consternado.

-Porque vuestros soldados los GUN no nos escucharon.- Hizo una pausa y luego continuó- Vuestro comandante nos advirtió que si volvíamos a violar el espacio aéreo nos borrarían del mapa. A si que usamos la fuerza para evitar que eso sucediera, nos atacasteis antes, enviamos una cápsula con tres de nuestros mejores hombres y la volasteis con vuestras armas. Luego llegamos nosotros y tú y tus amigos nos atacasteis, sin siquiera preguntar, tuvimos que actuar, entiende eso, erizo.- Dijo el Capitán, explicándose.

-En ese caso, siento mucho vuestra perdida, y siento mucho haberos atacado, pero no por eso tenéis que matar a todo lo que se mueve. ¡Mirad la cuidad! ¡Mirad como la habéis dejado!- Dijo Sonic.

-Hemos respondido a vuestros ataques, sin embargo no hemos matado a ningún civil, y hemos evitado bajas innecesarias.- Dijo el capitán.

-¿Y mis amigos? ¿Qué habéis hecho con ellos? ¿Y Avelyn? ¿¡Dónde está Avelyn!?- Gritó Sonic.

-Están bien, todos están en nuestro crucero de batalla, el Levitán.- Dijo tranquilizando al erizo.

-¿Quién es ese enemigo que viene a nuestro planeta?

El Capitán se calló un segundo y luego comenzó a hablar:

-Su nombre es Sindri, un hechizero muy poderoso que llegó a destruir a casi toda nuestra raza, ayudado por un maligno ser de vuestro mundo, llevó a los marines al borde de la extinción...

"**Memoria de DarkRevenger"**

Cuando era nada más que un cadete, nos enseñaron un portal, el portal de la Disformidad, era una entrada a un mundo alterno, uno en el que los humanos evolucionaron hasta convertirse en unos monstruos llamados "Arrasadores", estos seres poseían una fuerza inigualable y unas ganas de matar auténticas y dignas de un psicópata que lleva años mutilando y matando gente. Son los seres más despiadados que un marine puede temer.

En aquel entonces, nuestro planeta se llamaba Terra, entrenábamos a diario y protegíamos nuestro planeta en nombre del todo poderoso dios, el Emperador. El emperador esta técnicamente muerto, pero se mantiene vivo en un trono dorado, y su mente protege a las de nuestros hombres. Nuestro mayor miedo era que el Emperador cayese, entonces las puertas se abrirían y traerían el Caos a nuestro planeta, ese miedo se cumplió, un traidor mató al Emperador y a su guardia de honor. Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron pasar a legiones de monstruosidades y horrores que arrasaron toda la vida.

"**Fin de las memorias de DarkRevenger"**

-Señor, se olvida de que es lo que ocurrió después.- Dijo un Apotecario entrando en el lugar.- Sonic, cuando nuestro mundo se sumió en el Caos, nuestro capitán apareció, empuñando el martillo de los dioses, el Hendidioses. Junto con un grupo de marines con una fe inquebrantable, se abrió paso entre las legiones del Caos, llegando hasta la puerta y enfrentándose al Príncipe del Caos. Todos cuentan su maravillosa pelea, te contaré con detalle como ocurrió...

"**La Caída de Terra"**

Cuando las legiones superaban en gran número a las nuestras, nuestros marines estaban con la moral por los suelos, las ciudades estaban arrasadas por culpa de las batallas entre los horrores y los marines. Pero alguien hizo que todos se levantaran, allí apareció Dark, con un reducido grupo de marines, hicieron frente a las legiones de horrores, y al fondo se encontraba el Príncipe del Caos, él, al frente de sus hombres alzó su martillo, todos fijaron su vista al cielo y la luz lo iluminó con si fuera el mismo emperador, reencarnado en un guerrero valiente y decidido, junto con los pocos marines que quedaban cargó contra todos los monstruos y arrasadores, los marines y él eran imparables, nada podía detener su avance, mientras todos los marines luchaban el golpeaba con su martillo al príncipe, pero un golpe de la mala suerte hizo que su martillo cayera con él al suelo. Los horrores lo rodearon, parecía que iba morir pero una nave disparó a todos los monstruos y un gran ejército de marines llegó en nuestra ayuda, con Gabriel, líder de los caballeros grises, cargaron contra la legión y juntos hicimos retroceder al enemigo devolviéndolos al lugar de donde vinieron. Sin embargo, no cantamos victoria, no hubo celebración alguna, pues las bajas que sufrimos ese día pesaban demasiado. El planeta había quedado destruido, sin vida ni nada que poder llamar hogar, a si que los que quedamos embarcamos en una nave crucero, sellamos la puerta dejando un mensaje grabado y nos marchamos. Fue nuestra última batalla, el Príncipe del Caos, se llamaba Sindri, el traidor que mató al Emperador, pero no mató su fuerza y su esperanza, porque cada día que luchamos, sentimos como él, nos acompaña en cada batalla. Terra habrá caído, pero su historia perdurará siempre en nuestros corazones y en nuestra memoria.

"**Fin de la Caída de Terra"**

-Eso que hicisteis fue lo más heroico que alguien pudiese hacer, pero, ¿quién ayudó a ese Sindri a destruir a vuestro dios?- Preguntó Sonic.

-No recuerdo su nombre, sin embargo recuerdo su aspecto, tenía los ojos rojos y las pupilas negras, su pelaje era gris azulado y tenía las manos ensangrentadas.- Dijo Dark extrañado al mirar a Sonic que parecía palido.

-No puede ser... ¿Acaso existió mucho antes?¿O solo es una coincidencia?- Se preguntó Sonic.

Un marine interrumpió la conversación para avisar a su capitán de algo importante:

-Señor, una nave anaranjada de tamaño considerable y armada se dirige hacia Levitan con otras seis naves al rededor.- Dijo el marine.

-Eggman... -Dijo Sonic con una voz un poco cansada.

-¿Quién es ese Eggman?- Preguntó Dark.

-Luego te lo explicaré, ¿cuál es el plan?- Dijo Sonic mirando a Dark.

-¡Que todos ocupen sus puestos y coged los vehículos aéreos, tenemos un enemigo que quiere participar en esta batalla! ¡Vosotros, venid conmigo! Debemos avisar a Levitan.- Dijo Dark.

En la sala de médica de Levitan...

Otro Apotecario observaba amablemente a una eriza rosada, asegurándose de que estuviera en buen estado.

-Bien, parece que no tienes heridas, te encuentras perfectamente.- Dijo el Apotecario.

**-**Eres muy amable, comparado con los otros marines, tu eres el que mejor me a tratado, gracias.- Dijo Amy, dulcemente.

-De nada, ¿necesitas algo más? Yo estaré en la habitación contigua atendiendo a mis compañeros.- Si necesitas algo solo debes avisarme.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.- Dijo mientras el Apotecario abandonaba la sala.

-Esta nave es muy extraña, si no fuera por ese soldado tan amable no hubiera dejado que me trajeran aquí.- Dijo para sí.

"Atención, se ha detectado una nave no identificada aproximándose, por favor, acudan a sus puestos de combate."

Los altavoces comenzaron a sonar y hubo interferencias hasta que se escuchó una conocida voz para Amy:

-¡Jo Jo Jo Jo! ¡Vaya, vaya; pero si son mis enemigos favoritos, y tiene ayuda!- Dijo el infame científico a los erizos y por supuesto, a los marines.- Esto es lo que va a pasar, mis robots os haran pedazos y cuando acaben con vosotros, levantaré mi imperio Eggman. ¡Jo Jo Jo Jo! ¿Alguna pregunta? ¿No? Pues que comienze la fiesta.

-Ay... Ese Doc nunca se rinde...- Dijo Amy, recostándose en la camilla.- Mmmm... Que sueño tengo...

**Continuará...**

**Pasense por Shadamy/Sonamy: Operación Selva Negra :3**

**Seguro que les gusta :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos queridos lectores siento la tardanza pero he estado ocupadísimo por problemas personales *-***

**Ahora si les dejo con el capitulo *-***

**Capítulo 5: Mala hierba, nunca muere...**

La inmensidad del frío y oscuro espacio era muy poco tétrica comparada con las enormes naves destruidas y los escombros flotando al rededor de la nave de batalla Leviatán. Trozos enormes esparcidos por los al rededores y restos de los tripulantes robots de Doctor eran innumerables. En la nave principal de mando del Doctor Eggman, los cañones pesados disparaban sin cesar contra los fuertes escudos del Leviatán. En su interior, se hayaban nuestros amigos, todos discutiendo la manera de que Eggman parara de atacar la nave.

-Chicos, si no hacemos algo la nave podría estallar en pedazos.- Dijo Tails con preocupación.

-Imposible, nuestra nave es una de las más potentes de toda nuestra armada, nada podría atravesar esos escudos, tendría que ser muy potente como para hacerlo.- Dijo el capitán de la nave.

-Señor, me gustaría llevarme al zorrito de dos colas si no es mucha molestia.- Dijo un soldado a sus espaldas.

Los demás callaron la discusión y observaron a aquel soldado. Llevaba una túnica de color carmesí oscura, uno de sus brazos era mecánico como también lo eran sus piernas y llevaba un bastón con una insignia en la parte superior de color gris en forma de calavera y un pequeño gancho de movimiento automático con sus mandos de manejo en su cintura donde tenía mejor acceso. Tails quedó fascinado por la gran idea de un gancho mecánico para ayudarlo en sus inventos y pensó en preguntarle a aquel misterioso soldado si podía enseñarle como hacerse uno.

-Muchachos os presento al Tecnomarine de abordo, estos legendarios ingenieros fueron los que construyeron todas nuestras armas, naves y vehículos de movimiento.- Dijo el capitán.- Sí, Tecnomarine, puedes llevártelo, si él lo desea.

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero ir contigo!- Dijo Tails al instante, estaba entusiasmado por la idea de conocerlo.

-Oye Tails, no creo que sea una buena idea, aún no sabemos si fiarnos o no de ellos.- Dijo Knuckles con cautela.

-Sabed que no tenemos ninguna intención de reteneros aquí, si queréis marcharos, mis hombres os acompañaran a las cápsulas de desembarco.- Dijo el capitán sin ningún inconveniente.

-¡Esperad! Dejadme echar solo un vistazo, por favor.- Pidió Tails con un aire de desesperación.

-Esta bien Tails, pero si no vuelves de aquí a treinta minutos iremos a buscarte.- Dijo Knuckles.

-De acuerdo, me reuniré con vosotros en las cápsulas, nos vemos.- Dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Muy bien, seguidme, las cápsulas están por aquí.- Dijo uno de los guardias.

A medida que paseaban por los pasillos, nuestros héroes se fijaban en todos los detalles, cada parte, cada delicada pared decorada con piezas brillantes que Rouge no dejaba de ojear y sentir como si estuviera en un sueño, uno dorado. Knuckles y Avelyn miraban por todos los lados sin prestar atención a ningún detalle, eran los más precavidos, y Véctor, Espio y Charmy estaban tan sorprendidos como Rouge por la decoración tan lujosa y cuidada.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Dijo el guardia entrando a una enorme sala llena de enormes cápsulas con asientos de pasajero en cada una de ellas y otras vacías por dentro como si cupiese algo en ellas.

-¿Por qué esas cápsulas están totalmente vacías?- Preguntó Rouge.

-Nuestros robots son lanzados dentro de esas cápsulas para evitar sufrir daños al colisionar contra la superficie, son tan resistentes como las propias cápsulas al chocar contra el terreno.- Explicaba el guardia.- Esperad aquí, podéis mirar pero no toquéis nada, este lugar es tan delicado como el resto de la nave.

Mientras tanto, con Tails...

-Este lugar es asombroso, nunca había visto semejante proeza de la macánica cuántica y la biomecánica.- Dijo Tails, Observando robots, ordenadores y otros elementos indescriptibles.- ¿Has hecho tú, todo esto?

-Sí, en nuestro planeta teníamos grandes fábricas donde soltabamos nuestros conocimientos a pequeños inventores y gente como tu, gente que aprecia lo que nosotros logramos construir, he visto tu entusiasmo en aprender las técnicas de construcción y me gustaría enseñarte todo lo que se. Veo interés en tu mirada, veo potencial.- Dijo el Tecnomarine.

-¡Sí! Me encantaría aprender estas técnicas, me serían de gran ayuda.- Dijo Tails muy entusiasmado en la propuesta hecha por el Tecnomarine.

-Pues, hagámoslo.

En la enfermería...

Amy despertó por un estruendo ocasionado en la parte delantera de la nave. Ella se levantó algo mareada y se fijó en la ventana, podía ver como la nave insignia de Eggman era partida en dos como la mantequilla por un láser morado que no alcanzaba a divisar de donde provenía. Entonces, un gran trozo de metal se acercó peligrosamente y Amy saltó para esquivar el gran trozo de metal. El espacio empezó a succionar el aire y todo lo que había en el interior de la habitación. Amy se agarró y empezó a gritar de terror.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!- Gritó de terror pidiendo ayuda.

Entonces la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y el Apotecario, agarrándose fuerte a la mano de uno de sus hermanos de batalla le gritó:

-¡Coge mi mano!

Amy saltó con todas sus fuerzas y agarró la mano del Apotecario, este tiró y consiguió llevarla dentro y sellar la puerta.

-Mu... Muchas gracias.- Dijo Amy agradecida.

-No hay que darlas, ahora salgamos de aquí rápido.- Dijo con prisa agarrando fuerte a Amy.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo con preocupación.

Entonces, unos gritos y disparos provenientes del fondo del pasillo, se hicieron sonoros.

-Ahh... Agh... Aghhgghg...

-Hermano Davian, protege a la eriza, yo me encargaré de la defensa de este pasillo.

-Hermano Apotecario, no le dejaré aquí solo.- Dijo el marine.

-Alguien debe proteger a la eriza, no te preocupes por mí, el emperador nos protege.- Dijo el Apotecario.

-Por favor, no te quedes aquí, ven con nosotros.- Dijo Amy con tristeza.

-Tranquila, el dios emperador me protegerá, ahora debes irte, Davian cuidará de ti.- Dijo dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a donde los gritos eran más sonoros.

-Tranquila, yo te protegeré.- Dijo Davian.

Justo cuando iban a salir de allí se escucharon los gritos de dolor del Apotecario. Amy intentó ir a ayudarle pero Davian la sujetó con fuerza y la obligó a retroceder hasta una especie de puerta, se cerraba de arriba a abajo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Necesita ayuda! ¡No podemos dejarle!- Gritó Amy frustada y llorando.

-Aquí Davian, cerrad todos los accesos al sector 3, los chicos del Caos han entrado, repito, los heréticos están aquí.- Le dijo a la Radio.

-Aqui Jim, cerrando todos los accesos al sector 3, ahora.

Las puertas se sellaron automáticamente y con rapidez, Amy calló de rodillas con desesperación, estaba muy triste por no poder ayudar al soldado que la salvó. Pero con furia saco su martillo y apuntó al marine que la había sacado de allí.

-¡Espera! No podías hacer nada, si ibas allí es posible que hubieses muerto, pero tranquila, cuando lleguemos al centro de control pediré un equipo y iremos a buscarle, te lo prometo.- Dijo Davian, explicándose.

Amy se relajó pero no por eso dejo de mirarle con furia, puesto que lo había abandona allí.

-De acuerdo, entonces a que estamos esperando.- Dijo Amy bordemente.

Sin embargo, en el otro lado...

Los cadáveres de todos los marines bañaban con su sangre el frío suelo de la nave. Grandes guerreros pasan entre los restos de destrucción que habían provocado, entre ellos, uno en especial, un guerrero alto, con un casco morado oscuro con lineas doradas algo desgastadas cruzaba entre los cadáveres bañando sus botas con la sangre de sus víctimas. El Apotecario estaba apoyado en la pared, con varios agujeros en el pecho y la sangre saliendo de los mismos.

-Ah... Ah... Pro... Pronto llegarán más de los míos... Os purgaremos a todos... ¡Heréticos!- Dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¡Jajajajaja! Esta guerra la perdisteis antes de comenzar, necio.- El guerrero hizo un gesto con la cabeza y siguió el camino mientras que unos cuantos soldados lo rodeaban.

-El... Emperador... Nos... Protege...-Dijo el Apotecario viendo oscuridad al rededor.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos vió la puerta cerrada y sus ojos se iluminaron a un color rojo diabólico...

-Nada... Podrá pararme ahora...- Concluyó mientras abría con sus propias manos la enorme puerta blindada y seguía su camino con sus guerreros a sus espaldas.

**Continuará...**


End file.
